


Trust and Healing

by jyuubi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubi/pseuds/jyuubi
Summary: A tragic, tragic incident and what mental state it leaves Sasuke in— one he isn't alone on.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Trust and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent
> 
> unedited

_“It’s okay, it’s okay, Sasuke…”_

_“Just breathe, alright? I’m right here.”_

He can’t. He couldn’t. Thoughts of his brother flooded his head. The blood, leaking from his mouth, his eyes, ears, nose… from various other parts of his body. He thinks about it all— how he was only walking on his way home, with plans on cooking a meal for his family; only to get home to his dead parents, and dying brother. 

How his brother stumbled on the floor with a knife held against his neck and told him to run, how his last memory of his brother would be him getting killed. 

How it was all shattered so fast, and so easily. His heart, mind, family— sanity picked and pulled apart within seconds. He was hanging on to his life thanks to Naruto, who had stayed by him no matter what. 

The strong arms wrapped around him, Sasuke almost felt at ease. They were softly rocking back and forth, Naruto assisting his breathing. The boy was rubbing his upper back, shoulders, pressing to ease the tension. 

Sasuke was having another damn panic attack, the short ordeal draining him completely. He was suddenly sleepy, only wanting to drown in Naruto’s warmth. He closes his eyes, forcing himself to relax, and think slowly… slower— _to imagine all the happy moments he’s…_

He finally lets out a long, long exhale. “Thank you,” he whispers, exhausted, knees wobbly. Naruto nods, giving Sasuke a final squeeze and leading them onto the bed. 

Sasuke was laid down on the side, Naruto slipping beside him and pulling the sheets over them. They both stared at the ceiling, the blanket cold against Sasuke’s feverish skin. He feels a hand wrap around the back of his hand, grasping him gently. 

“I’m here for you,” Sasuke hears Naruto say, and his heart breaks as the words sink in. He, however, didn’t have the energy to reply, the feeling of weariness pulling him into a slumber. _“I love you,”_ another whisper, one that Sasuke misses but it didn’t matter— actions spoke louder than words. 

__________

Waking up, it was as if Naruto’s efforts had all been erased. Emotions of the previous night had rushed back, enveloping him and taking over him. He feels shame, embarrassment… 

Sasuke felt as if he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take being this burden in Naruto’s life— this anchor that prevented him from going places. He _had_ to get this blond to let go of him, forget him. Leave him to sit by the harbor, away from a different life. 

But he couldn’t resist the boy, he couldn’t resist this blond that always stuck with him, supported him, protected him, he couldn’t take it all; he shouldn’t, especially when he believed someone else deserved the love he got. He couldn’t resist whenever Naruto came to him, pushing— _encouraging_ him to talk, cry, share his feelings out. 

He laid there, Naruto’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, his face to the warm chest. His eyes felt puffy, nose flushed and throat parched. His eyes were sore and it hurt to open them, but he loved taking in the sight of this beautiful boy with a beautiful heart in front of him. 

_You don’t deserve this._

_He doesn’t deserve to take care of someone like you_. 

_You’re just hurting him._

He sighed into the chest; he couldn’t think right. Naruto must’ve felt Sasuke squirming, as he himself woke up and was now staring into Sasuke's scalp. He brings a hand to stroke the hair, compelling Sasuke to look at him. There’s a gentle smile on his face, wordless on how assured they made him feel. He wanted to smile, but he was far too exhausted. 

“Thank you, again,” Sasuke mumbles, and next he’s pushing himself off Naruto’s chest. He heads to the toilet and Naruto stumbles after him. They stand in front of the sink together, and Sasuke takes in his appearance. 

To say the least, he didn’t look good, and Naruto looked tired. Dark-rimmed eyes, puffy face and messy hair. He felt his heart ache for the hundredth time, knowing _he_ was the cause of Naruto’s pain. He looks down, eyes drooped in sadness as he grabs his toothpaste and toothbrush. Naruto doesn’t miss the movement. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto starts, voice gentle. Sasuke ignores him, on the verge of crying once again. He holds his chokes in. “S-Sasuke! The toothpaste!” 

He doesn’t notice how he’s been squeezing the tube, toothpaste sticky yet dry on his fingertips. He feels Naruto’s larger, rougher hands slowly take it from him, bringing his hands along under the faucet to wash it off. Sasuke feels his heart swell with affection. Affection he couldn’t help but feel he didn’t deserve. 

Sasuke eyes the tan hands fumbling with his toothbrush and the toothpaste, hurriedly yet gently swiping whatever excess toothpaste was salvageable, and spreading them on his and Sasuke’s toothbrush. Tears well in his eyes _again_ , the thought of someone so… _careful_ with him making him awkwardly emotional. 

“Sasuke?” He hears, but he can’t bring himself to respond. The toothbrush is held out to him, and he carefully takes it with trembling hands. 

He looks at Naruto, eyes bleary, and regrets all the thoughts of leaving… leaving the world, leaving this, especially when someone— Naruto was _right there_ . There, to help him; is _trying_ to help him. 

Dropping the brush onto the sink, he smacks his face onto Naruto’s chest, letting his tears flow again, and again. Naruto’s arms instantly wrap around his shoulders, squeezing and pouring all of his emotion and warmth. There’s a pushy feeling of something in his chest; telling him to break down his walls and _let him in closer_. 

He feels himself choke and sob against the soft tee, wetting it as his arms tremble on his sides. He could… he _could_ work with himself. With Naruto’s unconditional love, with his own strength, he could do this. 

**Author's Note:**

> had this in the drafts for so long. i wanted to write an ending where the two of them die, but my heart couldn't take writing such thing 
> 
> can't bring myself to update the other fic yet lol........ a little too unmotivated---- i *am* writing it.. but its hard to write more than a sentence at a time lol.


End file.
